Autumn Leaves Will Fall
by Metoochocolate
Summary: A collection of Nejiten ficlets. Autumn was the perfect time of the year, but even the sun sets in paradise and the bliss they enjoyed could not last forever.
1. Chapter 1

It was my life or yours. I can hear the phrase being thrown around the market, I can sense the disdain reeking from the civilians. The pampered citizens of Konoha.

But that's not true. You were dying, the poison had hit your heart and you could not walk anymore, Konoha was a day away, I could not have carried you. I am an anbu. I think, I rationalize but I do not feel. Better for one Konoha shinobi to return than none, cut your losses.

And now, you lie somewhere, devoured by insects, your brown hair stained black. White and red clothes, your signature have been ripped to shreds, decency is not something one worries about in death.

I would say I'm sorry but it was your life or ours.

* * *

Hey guys this is the start of my collection of short nejiten drabbles, too short to be posted on their own. Hope you enjoyed it, please review :D

Metoohocolate

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto


	2. Confrontation

Neji grit his teeth as he read the note in his palm. Tenten was dropping out on training. Again. It had been three weeks already, and Tenten had cut down on their training time by a third. Either leaving early or skipping their session entirely.

In hindsight, Neji could have chosen a better place to confront Tenten, the semi-deserted public street suffered a lot of damage that day.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it, please review :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto


	3. Fate

Neji woke but kept his eyes closed, warily surveying his surroundings. He was on a very soft pillow, but something wasn't right. Since when had his room been...outside? Yes, Neji decided, he was outside. He could feel sunshine on his face and wind blowing through his hair.

Then, his pillow did the most unexpected thing, it moved. Opening his eyes in shock, Neji realized his 'pillow' was actually a lap, Tenten's lap.

"Tenten...what?"

"Oh thank goodness you're awake Neji! I was starting to worry, and my legs were starting to ache. No don't get up!" Tenten chided good-naturedly while pushing Neji back down onto her lap. "So, how are you feeling?"

That question brought Neji's attention to his aching head. "Terrible"

Tenten smirked, Neji was never one to beat around the bush. Still she put on a stern face and said, "Details Neji, you know I need details. How's your head? Any dizziness? Nausea?"

"My head hurts. Some dizziness. I should be able to sit up." Neji had long since given up telling Tenten it was none of her business.

Sliding a supporting hand under Neji's head and shoulders, Tenten slowly lifted him into a sitting position. Pausing slightly every few centimeters to prevent him from getting too dizzy or nauseous.

Call it experience. The first time this had happened, Neji had shot upright, and spent quite a few minutes after that dry heaving.

Settling Neji against the same tree she was leaning against, Tenten kept one arm around his shoulders, just in case and her eyes trained on his.

"Tenten, stop staring at me, I'm fine," Neji said irritably.

"Says the one who just got his curse seal activated," To prove her point Tenten undid Neji's headband and pointed at his seal, still slightly glowing. "Hah, told you!"

"Hn," (Neji's own way of saying 'fine, you win'). Deciding that since his pride had already suffered a major hit, what he did next shouldn't hurt it too much more.

Shifting slightly further into Tenten's one armed embrace he leaned his head on her shoulder and relaxed, letting her take some of his weight. If he were to be truly honest with himself, his head felt like it had been used for Lee's taijutsu practice and Tenten was quite comfortable.

The girl in question froze as she felt Neji shift closer to her. The rational part of her mind screamed 'What?'. The other part, the part that could often relate with sappy romance novels, sighed in contentment.

She couldn't help it, he looked so appealing at the moment, Tenten brushed a few strands of his hair away. He really did look so handsome at the moment, so sweet, so...

Tenten leaned forward slightly to kiss Neji, a simple chaste brushing of the lips.

Both blushed furiously, though Tenten's was several shades deeper than Neji's. They didn't know it then, but it was the start of their relationship, one that lasted a lifetime.

Fate has a way of messing with things. How else could something so terrible end up as such a wonderful blessing

* * *

Thanks to all those who reviewed and out this story on alert! :D I seem to have lost the list with your names, but thank you very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!

Disclaimer: This is the LAST disclaimer, I don't own Naruto


End file.
